My Bloody Days: Winter
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: "Will a day ever come when the string of tragedies end?" "I don't know..." Gilbert and gang decides to go to THE ISLAND for their winter project. Death insues there thoug, especially if a very unstable human is there with you. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh, damn... how many fanfics do I have to write? 3, that are still FAR from being finished. And here I am, writting yet ANOTHER one that's multi-chaptered. The idea of mixing my own comic's story (yes, I do draw manga and is making my own book right now) with Hetalia characters in it just keeps... bugging me, and I can't TAKE it anymore! I have to write this down, so BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE! Huh... ok, so that's enough about my not-so-little rant.

So, yeah... this'll have gore in it, but that'll be a _little_ later on in the story, so just keep reading, 'kay? I'm also sad to say that this has no yaoi (why...!) maybe some hints, I don't know. Depends on you guys. Also, maybe Austria's been hanging out for _too_ long with Russia~ XD! GakuHeta AU, by the way.

Warning: Rating may change for gore, T for now, some violent language, graphic scenes later on, as in blood, and typos plus misstypos. My English isn't very good, and I hesitate at grammar and spelling sometimes, so yeah... just to let you all know; I'm not a native. Yandere! Austria. Serious! Prussia

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu-san

Original story (c) me, the author *ya think we don't know who you are?*

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

_Step step step..._

_The sound of someone walking can be heard, his/her feet stepping on the blood stained ground. Splash, splash, splash, the sound of fresh blood splashing, colliding with someone's feet can be heard. On the person's hand, is a hachet, dyed red, blood-red. Kicking the remnants of butchered bodies, the person walks merrily on the blood stained trail, no, _skipping _merrily, like a child who's happy after he/she got what he/she wanted. An _innocent _child. Alas, this "child" is no longer innocent, though he/she hasn't realized it. _Yet.

_SPLASH, BRUK..._

_The "child" fell onto the ground suddenly, eyes widened, the happy (psycotic) look replaced with a horrified one. No longer innocent; this "child" has realized that._

"Gott..." _the boy said in a shaky tone, let's go of his hachet, letting it drop onto the bloody ground. "_Mein Gott_, what...what have I... why did..." but he couldn't even say it. He lifts his blood stained hands, covering his face with it._

"_**NOOO!**__" He screamed, as loud as he could, his throat starting to hurt because of it. Tears trail down his face, loud crying can be heard. Black feathered birds fly, letting it's feathers scatter all over the ground, as if symbolizing all of their _deaths.

_And so, the tragedy of The Island happens again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Will there ever come a time when the string of tragedies end?"**_

"_**I don't know... I... don't know... I don't think so~!"/**_

* * *

><p>Tuesday, 11th of June (A few days before the incident)<p>

The cafeteria is crowded, like usual. At one particular table, sits an unlikely group of kids. They don't usually group up like this, but since they are in the middle of a winter project...

"Man, this school sucks..." A Danish kid said. Mathias Kohler, a kid whose usually very optimistic, but seems a little down today.

"For once I have to agree with you, Danish Idiot," a kid of Norwegian origins, Nicholas Reiersen, said, with his usual straight face.

"Well, that kind of hurt..." Mathias said, then got hit by Nicholas's hand. "Oops, sorry, my hands slipped," Nicholas said, still with his straight face, his tone not changing at all, although everyone could guess that it's a mocking one. The rest of the kids sitting on that table sits silently. The Albino kid sitting there then noticed a brown haired boy sitting alone, in a random table at the corner. The albino kid decides to walk up to him, than doing nothing. As he walks up to him, he notices something.

A photo. Of that boy and his...

"Hey," The albino said.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" The brown haired boy said.

"What? The awesome me's not allowed in the cafeteria or something?" Gilbert said, in a rather mocking tone. He then notices something. The boy is holding a cross-pendant, just like the one on the photo.

"Hey, who's pendant is that?" Gilbert asked, stuffing one of his hands inside his pocket, the other one pointing at the pendant the brown haired boy was holding. He also noticed the slight hollowness in the boy's violet eyes, the slight _sadness_.

" ...It's...my broter's," The brown haired boy said.

"Oh, ok... say, Roderich..." Gilbert said, leaning a bit closer to Roderich's face.

"Wh-what," Roderich said, gripping the photo frame a bit more tightly along with the cross-pendant, blushing a bit (not like that, just out of embaressment)

"Your in my group for the winter project, right? Where do you want to go? I was thinking of _the island_," Gilbert said, smirking darkly.

Roderich's face lit up all of a sudden, then grinned as well. "Yeah, that's a great idea," he said.

No, it's not a great idea... What your about to face is something that you'll never forget.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's done. More chapters will be coming up, so just wait! Oh, and I made Austria Yandere, and Prussia serious, because I thought they'd be better that way for this story (although in my other stories, I made them normal. Austria being his aristrocrat self, and Prussia being awesome and all that)

So... this story will continiue or not... that all depends on you. This is a little tryout I'm doing, so... yeah, just leave me a review, and tell me if I should continiue this or not. If you say I should delete it, then I'll do that IMMEDIETLLY. If you say I should continiue, then I'll update and keep this story going. Oh, and I'm serious. **DEAD. SERIOUS.**

Danke, and have a nice day~!

P.S: You could all guess whose Roderich's brother here, right? I'll give you a cookie plus a virtuall brofist if you can guess!


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Island

A/N: Hmm... I'm guessing you guys want me to continiue. Thanks! This story's up to a good start, I guess. This is actually done while I'm listening to Evanescence, at school, so basicly, I'm going to do this undercover, if you know what I mean *winkwink*. They don't let us bring laptops to school, unless we need it (like for presentations, etc), so sorry if my profreading is EPIC fail... *The failest person in the world*Ok, so maybe there _will_ be a little yaoi for this story (correction to my announcement in the first chapter), because the original story has hetero in it (for the main characters, they...liked each other) so, that's good news for us fujoshis (including me!)

Warning&Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Heading towards The Island.<p>

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"Yeah, let's go to The Island for our project," Gilbert said to his group. They're meeting again, this time in a random park they chose.

"We can't just go there! That place's known for having mass murder cases that hadn't been solved yet! Everone that goes there always walks out dead!" A boy, Im Yong Soo said. He'd normaly molest his brother, alas, he's gone now, murdered in that Island.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be okay there. Just bring some weapons with you, just in case," Gilbert said, flashing a grin at all of them.

"Easier said than done... Our parents won't even let us_ near_ The Island. How are we supposed to enter it?" Liu, a kid from Hong Kong asked. He wasn't to sure about this project, so he decided to recommend something else;

"Why don't we just go to the woods, or a museum or something? It's much safer that way."

"Umm... yeah, that might be a better idea," Tino Vainamoinen, a kid of Finnish origins said. He agreed with that, because he's a little nervous about going inisde the island.

"Well, I heard other groups already took that idea... I'm a little hesitant about going into The Island myself, but... well, we already ran out of options, so...," Gilbert said, feeling a little nervous now.

"We'll be okay in there, I'm sure," Roderich said, out of the blue, smiling purely, a calm look on his face.

"Yeah. What do you say?" Gilbert asked. After a few hours of arguing about this, they finally decided that they should go inside The Island, because there were no other choices left. They went home after that, to get ready.

It'll be the last time they'll see all this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why? Why is people stupid enough to continiue making the strings of tragedies longer?"**_

_**I don't know... maybe they're all just living fools~!/**_

* * *

><p>Wednesday, 12th of June<p>

They all meet up secretly at a sort of port, one with only one ship (boat) leading to The Island. Why that port was there in the first place, nobody knows. That place was supposed to be a forbbiden territory, one that's not allowed to be entered by anyone; _No one. _Like a taboo, a curse.

But, alas, these people did not consider the dangers of that Island very well, and so, they decided to go there.

"So, how much for the ride, mister?" Gilbert asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Nah, the ride's free, kid. Though, I wonder why people would even want to go there..." the boat-owner said, looking confused at the group of children gathered there.

"W'll, j'st 'sk y'r's'lf," the Swedish kid, Berwald Oxestrania said, mumbling his words as usual. The boat-owner just looked confused at him.

"Translation; Well, just ask yourself," the Icelandic kid, Emil Reiresen, Nicholas's brother, said. The boat-owner just looked even more confused as to what they both meant by that.

"Why do you have a rental-boat here? Isn't this place forbbiden for anyone to enter?" The Canadian kid, Matthew Williams said shyly.

"Well, this boat ain't rental, but sometimmes, people just want to go here so badly, no one can stop 'em. I only serve as a sort of warning here," the boat-owner said, putting on a straight face.

"Yeah, I guess that's why... Let's go then, guys!" Gilbert said with excitment. Roderich nodded, then got on the boat, helping with loading everyone's belongings. Soon, they all got on the boat, and the ride started. Leading them to The Forbbiden Island.

The last thing they will see is this peacefull scenery, the calm waters and the gentle wind breeze.

Until that time, that tragic moment. One mistake after another. One wrong decision after another.

Now, nothing can be done to stop those next events from unfolding.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was nice to write. Don't worry, gore won't start until just a few more chapters, SO ENJOY THE MOMENTS WHEN YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE STILL ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok, enough about that. I did this while listening to some music, so sorry if I fail... So maybe some people here is still a bit OOC, but I'll try to capture their characters as much as I can!

So, until then, peeps! Bye! Danke!


End file.
